Detention
by CarryOnMyWaywardFeels
Summary: Inspired by a roleplay. Schoolstuck, detentionstuck, possible NepKat. T for Karkat's big mouth. Other ships include DaveJade, JadeDave, whatever you wanna call it, Gamros, Tavzee, I don't know what this one is called really. The main ship is Nepkat though.
1. Chapter 1: The Sentence

**This fic was inspired by a small roleplay I had with a few friends. This is my first so tell me what you think. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. This is getting boring. I'm gonna get on with the fic already**

Chapter 1: _The Sentence_

Karkat couldn't even comprehend what had happened. One minute he was talking with Terezi about their human History test when all of a sudden there was a huge crash in the principal's office. He and Terezi went to find out what happened when he found Gamzee and Sollux in the principal's car. The principal's car was in the principal's office. The principal's office held one very furious Andrew Hussie whose office and car were completely destroyed.

Three years ago, the Sburb project was launched. It was meant as a peace treaty between the new species that was found and the humans. Twelve from each planet were sent to live on the other's planet. What was not expected however, was that the ones who would be sent from the troll planet would be kids. Or that they were naturals at draining people's sanity. They were sent to Homestuck High school, since it was decided that the kids should not be without education. Now, onto the present day…

"What have you trolls done to my car?" Screamed Mr. Hussie.

"We CrAsHeD iT iNtO yOuR oFfIcE. wHaT dOeS iT mOtHeRfUcKiNg LoOk LiKe!"

"Shut up Gamthee. You'll get uth iin trouble."

"We'Re AlREaDy In TrOuBlE!"

"Detention! Both of You!"

"HEY WAIT JUST A MOTHERFUCKING MINUTE HUSSIE! WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY GOING INTO DETENTION!"

"They crashed my car, into my OFFICE! They're getting that detention, and you're serving it with them for cussing." It was at this moment Terezi decided to lick the principal's face. "Terezi what are you doing!?"

"0H M1ST3R HUSS13! Y0U T4ST3 H0RR18L3! WHY 4R3 Y0U S0 4NGRY?"

"Because you trolls keep destroying my school and ruining my life! And now you have detention for licking my face!"

"BUT M1ST3R HUSS13!"

"No buts! Now leave my office!" The four trolls left the office heads down and went to class.


	2. Chapter 2: The Room

**This fic might be updated randomly. I wrote the first chapter yesterday while the 24 hour limit thing went away. This chapter will be in Karkat's point of view and will begin in a moment**

Chapter Two: The Room

**_KARKAT _**had to learn how to control his big mouth. It wasn't like it was his first detention really. All of them were on account of his language though. It didn't really matter to him. He didn't have parents and he couldn't bring his lusus with him so there wasn't really anyone to scold him for his behavior. When school was over he sighed and went to the normal detention room. Until he realized it wasn't really the normal detention room. From the outside all you could see was a steel door. He opened it and it looked like a regular room. Mr. Hussie was there with a crazed look on his face. And, was he wearing grey body paint?

"Ah. Sir Vantas. Come in. Are you liking the new detention room?"

He looked around and saw Jade Harley and Dave Strider, (they were probably caught making out or worse) Sollux, Terezi, and Gamzee (he already knew they would be there) and Tavros, Vriska (she was probably making Tavros do things but how was she caught?) and, Nepeta? That's weird. Equius was always next to her to make sure she didn't get in trouble. Oh wait, he had called in sick. Sprained a muscle working out or something. So why was Nepeta there? Her face was bruised and there was a little blood under her no-

"I said, mister Vantas: Are. You. Liking. The. New. Room?"

"YES SIR" he growled. Not wanting to get an extra day of detention. He was fine with the one he already had. "WHAT'S IT SUPPOUSED TO BE?"

"So glad you asked! I'm going insane watching over you trolls so I decided to invest in a little something to keep you contained. You will be locked in this room. If anyone tried to get out, the room will be electrocuted. I'm the only one who can open the door once its locked so I will come get you when the detention is over. Do whatever you want. Just don't kill anyone. That would be a serious mood killer."

And with that, the insane human troll left the room and locked it. The only other seat available was next to Nepeta and it was the one he did not want to take. He would never admit it but he had a small crush on Nepeta. He had a slightly bigger one with Terezi but he had no chance with her. He sighed and sat down next to the cat troll and tried to ignore everything. Which was incredibly impossible with Dave and Jade making noises so loud that Karkat lasted half his usual one second tolerance for annoying things.

"WILL YOU STOP MAKING SUCH A FUCKING LOUD RACKET? I'M PRETTY SURE THEY CAN HEAR YOU FROM ALTERNIA!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Story

**Hello again. Three updates in one day I need a life. This will be in Nepeta's point of view. I've decided to make this a Nepkat Fic. It'll happen on a later chapter though, which I'll probably upload tomorrow. Without further adue, the first Nepeta pov of the season.**

Chapter 3: The Story

_**Nepeta**_ was in hysterics. The boy she had crushed on for three alternian sweeps just sat next to her in detention. Good deeds don't go unpunished she thought. Then her mind wandered to the events of that day…

Flashback music Flashback music

_Nepeta walked the hallways of Homestuck high with a frown on her face. Her best moirail was unable to go to school because he sprained his arm working out. She was bored though. There was nobody to tease and she wanted to maybe hunt something large. Unfortunately she was unable to leave the school. So she went about looking for a friend to see if she could at least have someone to talk to. That's when she heard laughing. Not just any laughter- Vriska's laughter. The laughter she always uses when messing with someone. Normally Tavros. She always got away with it though. Mainly because she was ten to twenty feet away from him when she did it. Just as Nepeta started to look for her, she could see Tavros destroying a water fountain. Not on purpose. He was obviously showing signs of restraint. Nepeta saw Vriska hiding by a few lockers acting like she's on her phone. Without warning, Nepeta pounced on Vriska, confusing her. Poor Tavros had to crawl to his wheelchair which Vriska made him throw into a tree. "Nepeta what the fuck!"_

_"__:33 Mew shouldn't tease Tavros like that. It's really mean."_

_"__Get off me! I can tease him whatev8r, whenever and how8ver I want! Now get 8ff me!" Vriska pushed Nepeta off her and jumped back and rolled her dice. The result was a punch to Nepeta's stomach, followed by another delivered by Vriska. Nepeta rolled to the side and extended her claws and lunged at Vriska. Vriska simply turned 90 degrees and allowed her attacker to hit the lockers. Then she bashed Nepeta's face against them two times before a loud voice screamed through a megaphone. _

_"__Vriska Serket and Nepeta Leijon! Janitor's closet! NOW!" Vriska stood up and walked to the closet while Nepeta gained feeling in her face._

Flashback music Flashback music

Her face still hurt and she was almost sure there was a bruise on her left cheek and she could smell blood. She still found it funny how the principal's new office was the janitor's closet. Her thoughts were interrupted by Karkat screaming at Dave and Jade. Gamzee was talking with Tavros, Sollux was eating twizzlers he sneaked in, and Terezi was just licking things. Nepeta looked over at Karkat.

":33 Hi Karkitty! How are mew today?"

"HI NEPETA. I'M SUPER FUCKING TASTIC CONSIDERING I'M IN DETENTION. SO WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

And so Nepeta told Karkat the incredibly not so long story that took me half an hour to come up with. Dave and Jade were a bit quieter but still having a wrestling match. Gamzee and Tavros were talking about something. Sollux was asleep with a twizzeler in his mouth, Vriska and Terezi were both on their phones. Then Gamzee got out the Faygo.


	4. Chapter 4: The Game

_I'm bored I'll so write the next chapter for you guys and leave you a cliffhanger. Karkat's pov_

Chapter 4: The Game

_**"**__**GAMZEE**_ GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. AND GET YOUR SHITTY DRINK AWAY FROM MY MOUTH."

So, you missed a lot of what happened. Here's the short version. Sollux is still sleeping. Who knows what he's doing. Gamzee convinced Dave, Jade, Tavros and Vriska to drink Faygo. They're drunk off their asses. Terezi is frantically texting on pesterchum and Nepeta is laughing like crazy. Oh and Karkat is obviously trying not to drink Faygo.

"BrO tRuSt Me! YoU'lL hAvE tHe TiMe Of YoUr LiFe!"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Vriska then drunkenly decided to control Karkat. She made him grab the extremely alcoholic drink and chug it down. Karkat couldn't puke fast enough.

"THANKS A LOT VRISKA YOU ASSHOLE!"

Vriska only giggles and twirls around. Then Dave decides he's bored.

"yo motherfuckers why don't we do something fun? i'm talking about truth or dare yo"

Several murmers of agreement were heard while Sollux sleepwalked around reenacting scenes from the titanic.

"that sounds so fun! lets do it! ill go first!"

"hold up hold up our troll friends probably don't know anything about truth or dare. let me explain the rules. you are asked truth or dare. should you pick truth, you will be asked a question. you must answer truthfully. if you choose dare, you will be asked to do something. if you do not want to answer the truth or do the dare you must kiss someone your asker chooses or take off an article of clothing if you do not wish to kiss. now, my first victim will be karkat."

"FUCK NO I'M NO-"

Suddenly, Vriska started controlling Karkat and Sollux (who was still sleeping) and moving them closer and closer to each other. "VRISKA WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Silly Karkat. Play or else you and Sollux will 8ecome very very close."

"NO NO NO STOP!"

They were moving closer at a slow rate. Soon Karkat's face was almost touching Sollux's.

"FINE DARE ME!"

"excellent choice. i now dare you to kiss sollux."

"NO DO-"

But it was too late. Vriska was making them have a sloppy make out session. Please do not try and imagine it as it is slightly traumatizing. Everyone roared in laughter as Sollux suddenly woke up and Vriska's control on him was broken.

"I WILL KILL YOU VRISKA! I WILL MURDER YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN"

"Karkat what the fuck jutht happened? Why wath II kiithiing you?"

"DO NOT FUCKING ASK"

":33 Oh Karkles purr so funny."

"SHUT UP NEPETA IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"4CTU4LLY K4RK4T, 1T 1S V3RY FUNNY!"

For twenty minutes there was a lot of screaming, rapping, and pies thrown. Once things had finally calmed down Karkat decided to continue the game.

"ALRIGHT THEN MOTHERFUCKERS. LETS PLAY SOME MOTHERFUCKING TRUTH OR DARE. GAMZEE! T OR D?"

"DaRe Me BrO :o)"

"I DARE YOU TO CHUG DOWN TWENTY BOTTLES OF FAYGO IN A ROW"

Since this isn't a truth or dare fic I'll just skip ahead to the ones that we actually care about. However I should mention that Gamzee and Tavros ended up having to kiss each other. So, it is now Terezi's turn.

"N3P3T4!"

" :33 You're dares have been purry scary so I will pick truth"

"4LR1GHT TH3N. WH0 1S Y0UR FLUSH CRUSH?"

Nepeta blushed and looked up.

" :33 Is it to late to ask mew if I can switch?"

"N0 N0T 4T 4LL! 1 D4R3 Y0U T0 K1SS Y0UR FLUSH CRUSH."

Nepeta blushed even more furiously and looked over at Karkat who was staring at her. They both looked away blushing.

" :33 I guess I will…"

MUAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Stay tuned cause there might be an update tomorrow. I put the Gamzee x Tavros kiss for those who ship it including myself. I might make a fic about it but I'll have to think about it. (btw I'm calling the ship Rodeo Clown and no one can stop me :o) HoNk!)

Thanks to readwritebeawesome for pointing out that Terezi doesn't use 5 as S


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss

_**Previously**__**, **__**on detention**_

_"__N0 N0T 4T 4LL! 1 D4R3 Y0U T0 K155 Y0UR FLU5H CRU5H."_

_Nepeta blushed even more furiously and looked over at Karkat who was staring at her. They both looked away blushing. _

_" __:33 I guess I will…"_

_**Now for the exciting conclusion**_

Chapter 5: The Kiss

**" ****:33 ** I guess I will…"

" :33 No! I can't do it." She took off her beanie and tossed it to the side. She didn't deserve to wear it. Karkat just exhaled. He hadn't noticed he was holding his breath till now. The game went on normally. Dave rapped with Gamzee and Tavros. Jade had to admit she sometimes spied on people with a special dream bot her grandfather made. Terezi was dared into drinking Faygo till she passed out. Gamzee sat on Tavros' lap. Karkat was left in his underwear when he was dared to admit that RomComs sucked two times and when he was asked who his flush crush was. Eventually everyone except Karkat and Nepeta were the only ones not passed out from drinking Faygo. Karkat put his clothes back on.

"HOW LONG DO WE HAVE LEFT?"

" :33 About five mewnuts. Mr. Hussie should be here soon."

"HEY NEPETA, I JUST HAVE TO ASK. WHO WERE YOU GOING TO KISS EARLIER?"

" :33 Why do mew ask?"

"JUST CURIOUS."

The two of them inched together. Slowly.

" :33 Well, it is someone purry purrty. He's really loud sometimes and acts like he doesn't care most of the time. But I know deep down he's really sweet and purring."

The two of them got closer and closer, their lips almost touching when

"Alright motherfuckers detention times over get off your lazy asses!" Hussie blared an airhorn several times making everyone jump.

"I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW?"

" :33 Purr, why not."

And so, everyone left the room.

**_Bet you expected them to kiss just cause the chapter is called The Kiss huh? Don't worry I'll make a proper Nepkat fic soon. See you guys later and stay tuned for my next fic. Here's a sneak peak:_**

_"__JOHN EGBERT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"_


End file.
